It's Going to be Fine
by TasiaToxic
Summary: Hogwarts was getting 2 new transfer students this year. Both daughters of Sirius Black. How will the school react to know that this mass murders children were going to be learning with them? Set during Order of the Phoenix. Some pairings x OC will happen. R
1. Boarding

"It's going to be fine dear."

"But what if someone brings up dad. Most everyone still thinks of him as a criminal." I complained to my mother. I knew she understood exactly where I was coming from.

"We'll just have to bear it. We know the truth and thats all that matters." My mother gave her brilliant bright smile.

"I won't be able to make any friends because of it." I replied.

"You have your sister." She answered back as I looked over at my sleeping sister, "And that Potter boy and his friends! I know they know the truth!" I simply sighed in defeat. "You just have to get through school until Christmas break, then we can go visit daddy at Grimmauld Place."

I remained silent the rest of the drive to King's Cross Station so me and my sister could get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This would be our seventh school, previous ones being various muggle and magic schools, academies and institutes. You see my mother, Rayna Black, a half-blood witch, worked as an art teacher, and would now be working at Hogwarts. My father, Sirius Black, on the other hand had a different life. On Halloween night in 1981, mere days after my younger sister Kailene was born, my father was arrested and taken to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Since then it has been constant running, hiding and dodging. The ministry wanted nothing more than to take my mother in for questioning and keep us from having any contact with him, afraid we would divese a plan to break him out. We of course had no intention of doing so. We were happy with the very rare letters we got and the stories and photos my mother had of him. As I looked out the window of car, I could see King's Cross start to come into view.

We unloaded the car of our bags and other things and made our ways into the station and onto the famous Platform 9 3/4. A worried look stained my face the whole time.

"it's going to be fine dear. I will meet you at the school." My mother smiled at me. I couldn't help but give a slight smile back. I was relieved to know that she would be there with us. She gave us both a quick kiss and waved goodbye as we boarded the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Hogwarts Express

"Here, this one is empty." I told my sister, walking into what seemed to be the only empty compartment on this entire train. We put our things on the net overhead and sat next to each other. I gave an exaggerated sigh and laid my head down on her shoulder.

"Tired now are we?" She laughed, looking down at me with her hazel eyes.

"You can't say anything. You got to sleep in the car." I replied back to her, twirling her dark brown hair between my fingertips, "I still don't see how you manage to do that."

"Coming from the girl who slept on the stairs when she was upset." She laughed again. Despite being my younger sister she was bigger than me, and in my opinion, prettier. Puberty defiantly agreed with her. She was only 13 but she was taller than me, about 5'4, and had a larger bust and waist. She had no need for glasses like I did, so you could see her perfect hazel eyes clearly. Her hair just fell into place and didn't need more than a quick comb through in the morning. Her tan skin was the perfect shade too, being the perfect mix of our fathers skin tone and our mothers.

As for me, I was 15 and 5'1 and was fairly small in all aspects. I got my father's hair, that just did not want to cooperate most days, but I've kept it short, about shoulder length, so that it doesn't curl to much. I've got thick, square black glasses that cover nearly half my face. My skin was not even however. I had a light face and neck, but darker arms and legs, my stomach was also much lighter in the middle which earned me the nickname of 'Pengu' from my family.

After a little while a couple of girls came by and asked to join us. It was 3 girls, Sue, Amanda and Luna. They were all fifth years, like me, but they seemed to hit it off with my sister. I can't really blame them. She is a charming girl, and much more extroverted than myself. I spent the rest of the ride reading '1984' by George Orwell, and having small chats with Luna. She seemed like a really great person, but I could see how she could come off... bizarre, to some.

"Looks like we're about there." Sue claimed. I looked out of the window and saw Hogwarts Castle. I took a deep breath. I could already tell this was going to be a long year.


	3. Carriage Ride

We exited the train and walked with Luna and the others to the carriages. My sister, Sue and Amanda filled up a carriage with a girl named Cho and 2 others. Me and Luna walked to the next available carriage in a comfortable silence. As we sat down, side by side, in the carriage Luna started to read her copy of the Quibbler. I thought it a bit odd to read her fathers tabloid, when she has probably already heard everything that goes into it. I leaned against the front of the carriage and admired the creature that would take us to Hogwarts. A Thestral, Luna called it. I opened my book and started to read before I heard voices.

"You're not going mad. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." Luna said. I looked up from my book slightly to see who she was talking to. I recognized his face. It was Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived... and technically... my god-brother. I quickly looked back down at my book.

"Everyone this is Loony Love-" A girl with bushy hair started before a short, awkward pause, "Luna Lovegood." She quickly finished and looked away, then turned back towards me. I started to shake a bit, I could feel their eyes on me, probably waiting for me to say something. "I've never seen you before. I'm Hermione Granger." The girl stated. I simply smiled and nodded, a lump was forming in my throat. "This is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." She introduced the 3 other people in the carriage.

"I-I'm Devan Black." I stuttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Harry asked.

"Devan Black." Luna answered for me, I let out a sigh of relief, "She's rather quiet." I looked back up at them expecting to see shocked or scared expressions. I was right, they were all pretty shocked.

"Black? As in-?" Ron started.

"Sirius Black?" Harry finished his sentence. I gave a quick nod. I saw a slight hint of happiness in Harry's eyes, like just saying the name brought him relief.

"I-I guess that kinda makes us god siblings Harry." I spoke up a bit, my voice slightly cracking halfway through the sentence.

"i-I guess it does." Harry smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

"What an interesting necklace." Hermione said to Luna.

"Thanks. It's a charm actually." Luna stated, "Keeps away the nargles." I could see everyone shift uncomfortably. I laughed a bit and noticed Neville look up from his plant at me, and I gave him a little smile. Maybe, just maybe, making friends isn't all that hard.


	4. Sorting

"We have 3 new transfer students this year." Professor McGonagall's voice stretched across the Great Hall. They had already finished sorting the first years so now it was time for us transfer students. "Up first we have Finnian Alderton, from Durmstrang Institute." The dark haired boy walked up to the chair and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmmm.. very resourceful. And you've shown a lot of ambition." The sorting hat claimed, "You'd do very well in... SLYTHERIN!" Everyone clapped, but some Slytherin's cheered for their new peer as he walked over to their table.

"Next up... Alcmene Black, from Beauxbatons!" My sister winced at the name, she hated her true first name so always went by her middle, Kailene. As soon as her name was called, heads started to turn, and whispers grew in this room. I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"I prefer Kailene." My sister whispered to McGonagall as she approached the hat. The professor nodded in acceptance and placed the hat on her head.

"Hrmm... Lots of wit you've got. And very original. You must be... RAVENCLAW!" Kailene's face brightened, she stepped off the chair and headed towards the cheering table, where she was greeted by Luna and the others that had shared our compartment and her carriage.

"And Lastly, Ms. Devan Black, from Beauxbatons!" McGonagall called out my name. I could suddenly feel the lump growing in my throat and a knot in my stomach. I started to shake and seriously considered running the opposite direction, but that would have just brought more attention to me. I slowly stepped up to the stool and scanned the Staff's table for my mom. I saw her at the very end, giving me a bright smile and thumbs up. I smiled and sat down. I focused all my attention on the ground at this point, running the tips of my shoes over the hard wood flooring. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Difficult.. very Difficult. You're intelligent and an individual, but also very resourceful and loyal. Very kind and can take orders. You are quiet though, and immensely shy, but brave at the best of times." I tried to clear my head of all thoughts, but found my mind lingering on the carriage ride and my father. Those were the only people who really knew the truth about my dad, and as a result probably the only friends I would be able to make here. "Hmm.. You may just have me stumped." The sorting hat continued. I could feel everyones stares, not only was I a Black, but I had also stumped the famous sorting hat. I was on the edge of breaking down before, "You have lots of traits but some outweigh others tremendously. You will be... GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed with relief as the Gryffindor table rose up, clapping and cheering. I smiled and jumped off the stool and headed towards the table. I could see Hermione waving me over, so I walked over and sat between Harry and Neville. My face felt hot but was cooling down slowly. I already felt really comfortable with these people.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, ran through some important announcements, which I listened to diligently. He introduced 3 teachers. One being a new Magical Creatures Professor, the second being my mom and the third was a short woman. She wore a lot of pink and was apparently going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... she didn't really look the part.

I looked around and locked eyes with my sister. She gave me her usually bright smile and thumbs up. She knew how hard that must've been for me, so having her support meant a lot, but I also realized that not only the fact we got sorted into different houses but that she was a third year meant we weren't going to see a lot of each other and that scared me.

As I was scanning the table I locked eyes with another person, a table over from the Ravenclaw table. He had platinum blonde hair, very pale skin and grey eyes that seemed to stare right through me. I quickly looked away and turned back to my table and observed everyone. They all had such bright faces and seemed so happy just to be in each others company. It was a nice thought. This year was going to be an eventful one.. I could tell.


	5. Common Room

"How do you even keep track of where you are going?" I asked Hermione.

"You just have to be... observant." She answered, looking at the moving staircases, "The stairs may change but the rooms don't, luckily." I gave a small laugh. We walked around the school for a little while. Hermione offered to leave dinner early to show me around the school after I got my schedule. Being a prefect it was only normal she would offer. We walked through the hallowed halls of the castle. Hermione just went on about Hogwarts' history and described every detail of it to me, and it was actually quite interesting.

"So I heard you went to Beauxbatons before here. What was that like?" Hermione asked, steering away from the topic of House ghosts.

"Um, not exactly. I technically went to a muggle school in North America before coming here. But nevertheless Beauxbatons was a fine school. It was the second wizarding school I've been to, and they were able to catch me up to the right education level for a new fifth year." I announced as we started to walk towards a painting and Ron.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Hermione half whispered to the painting. I just looked over at her questioningly, "It's the password. You need a password to get into the common room, so remember that." I nodded.

"Okay, but was it just random wor-?" I began.

"It's a plant. The one that Neville was holding on the carriage? You can talk to him if you want to know more. He excels in Herbology." She smiled as we all entered the common room.

"Better than Seamus' anyway." I heard a kid say as we entered. Suddenly a shortish, pale kid stood up and looked towards Harry.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year." He started.

"Why not?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Let me see..." The kid dragged out, "Because of you. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, Harry and about Dumbledore as well." He called, but before Harry could say something he started again, "And just wait until she hears about Black's daughter coming to the school. She'll pull me out for sure!" Everyone turned towards me. Again there was whispering and weird glances, "And nobody was there the night Cedric died. Who knows-" Harry cut him off.

"I guess you should read the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother, it will tell you everything you need to know!" Harry snapped.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Seamus called.

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar!" Harry retorted.

"What's going on?" Ron intervened. Hermione wrapped her arm around me as she saw my face get redder and started to lead me to some stairs behind Harry and Ron.

"He's mad is what going on! Do you believe the rubbish that is coming out about You-Know-Who? And now this girl goes here! I wouldn't be surprised if we woke up and found several students killed! She's just like her father!" Seamus stormed. Tears started to stream down my face as I heard this.

"Yeah, I do believe him." Ron spoke. I could feel Hermione's arm leave my shoulders.

"And how dare _you_ speak of Devan that way! She's just gotten here and you are already accusing her of something that you have no proof of! You swine!" Hermione stormed. I looked up from my hands and saw everyones eyes on us. Judging yet so unsure. I sticked behind Hermione, trying to hide myself from everybody's view.

"Now has anybody else got a problem with them?" Ron dared. The room stayed in a hovering silence, and we all turned around and went up the stairs. Ron pulled me into a small hug.

"Everything is gonna' to be fine." He told me as he turned around and followed Harry into a room. Hermione led me into a room in the opposite direction.

"All your stuff has already been brought up, so you don't have to worry about it." She recalled leading me over to a bed that had my cat sleeping on it, we both sat down as I pulled my cat, Ches, into my arms, "I'm sorry about that. He's just..."

"Scared." I finished. She nodded in agreement. "Thank you Hermione." I struggled a small smile. I prepared myself for bed and laid down. I could still hear talking in the common room below, it was still pretty early so it was only natural, especially with everything that just happened. I only hoped that my sister was having a better first day then me.

Kailene's P.O.V.

I smiled over at my sister at the other table and gave her a thumbs up. I could see the stress leave her face slowly before she turned away. I turned towards my table and made simple small talk with the people around me. Nobody seemed to care all that much about my last name, maybe Ravenclaw's were just accepting people.

As I finished my dinner, me and a few others started to make our way towards the corridors. When we left the Great Hall I turned and saw my mom running towards me. Before one word could be said she pulled me into a great hug.

"Congratulations! You made it into Ravenclaw!" She had her bright smile stamped onto her face. She didn't go to Hogwarts when she was young so she didn't really have any specific affiliation with one house so she would have said Congratulations no matter what house I was put in, "Do you know where your sister is?"

"No. I think a prefect took her on a tour of the castle. Good thing, she would have gotten lost and scared within seconds of wandering this school on her own." I laughed.

"Well I will see you both tomorrow! Be good!" And with that she was off to the fifth floor. My mom really worried about both of us. Me being the youngest, and Devan being... well who she is. Around us she was funny and outgoing, but around others she was so quiet and reserved, and she never told anybody why. I thought about it silently as we made our way to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Your sister is very quiet." Amanda stated. Other girls around her nodding in agreement.

"She's just.. cautious of new people is all." I defended. With that there was surprisingly no other mentions of my family that night. I was able to sleep with relief, despite the fact I had made no friend in my own year, I was pretty content with how this year started off. But tomorrow, our first day of actual schooling, was going to be the challenge.


	6. Defense Against The Dark Arts

Devan's P.O.V

"You see, previous Defense Against the Darks Arts Teachers have always been... off..." Hermione stated. We shared the first class of the day so we decided it was only natural that we sat together, me being a brand new student and her being a prefect. I listened to her talk about the 'cursed' job, but also found my eyes wandering. A student named Pavarti, I think, was making a paper bird fly round the classroom. Various boys were trying to knock it out of the sky. As I watched the bird fly around the classroom I locked eyes with Neville. He was talking with a Ravenclaw boy sitting at the desk next to his. My face turned a shade darker and I gave him a small smile, but when I noticed he was just staring I looked away. I felt like throwing up, I made it awkward, I was never going to be able to hold a normal conversation with him now, I-

"Good morning children." A voice said from the back of the classroom. I noticed the paper bird was in ashes on Pavarti's desk and everyone was looking back at the source of the voice. Dolores Umbridge, Hogwarts' new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

"Ordinary. Wizarding. Level examinations. O. , more commonly known as OWLs." She stated as she walked through the rows of desks. She reached the front of the room with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be... severe." She waved her wands at the stacks of books on the table behind and they started to pass themselves out. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic." Everyone looked down at the books in front of them. They were vintage looking and said, 'DARK ARTS DEFENCE, Basics for Beginners'. I simply looked down and scoffed, which earned a giggle from Hermione and a stern look from Umbridge. Hermione raised her hand, "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione inquired.

"Using spells?" Umbridge laughed her annoyingly high pitched laugh, "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." I was very tempted to go off but it was only my first day, and I already had enough people talking about me.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Umbridge told everyone.

"What use is that?" Harry asked, looking painfully annoyed, mirroring the faces of many others in the room, "If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge stormed, turning away. It seemed as if she didn't want to admit to the clear defeat, "It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all is what school is all about." Despite hating it, i did have to agree. It was school, we come here, take exams and tests, prove we can remember things and we leave, that was all.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry called back at her.

"There is nothing out there, dear." I could see Harry's face wince in disgust at the word 'dear', "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort." As Harry said that the sound of whispers filled the room. The faces either being skeptical, understanding or scared. Umbridge took note of this as she glanced around the room. Her and Harry went back and forth for sometime until she sentenced Harry a detention. After a while this got quite boring and simply gave me a headache. They both had such clashing personalities and views, this could've gone on for hours in a civil debate. But let's face it... no matter what, neither of them are civil people.

The rest of the class dragged on silently. Nobody wanted to start something like that up again, so we merely followed her lesson for that day.

"You're all dismissed. Mr. Potter, my office." Umbridge announced as she made her way up to her office. All the students stood up and rushed towards the door. Neville, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I, all made our way towards the door a bit slower.

"I don't know whether this is Ministry brainwashing or she was kicked in the head by a Hippogriff as child... if she ever even was a child." I scoffed thinking none of them could hear me. They all stopped and burst into laughter.

"I would go with the second option." Hermione laughed. I smiled, I was finally starting to feel comfortable around them.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later. I should really go see Umbridge now." Harry said as we departed. As soon as he left I was knocked into the floor, my things were scattered all over the corridor floor.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" Ron called. The blonde boy and his friends just ran off laughing. Neville helped me up.

"A-Are you alright?" He asked, looking genuinely worried. I nodded.

"It was n-nothing." I stated, about to pick up my things.

"No, I've got it." Neville claimed, as he picked up my books

"Oh, t-thanks." I hadn't really talked to Neville as much as Hermione so I can't say I was completely comfortable around him yet. On top of all that, I had to admit, he was cute. I know if I told my sister that she would be howling with laughter.

"Hello?" The voice snapped me out of my thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?" I asked, I could feel my face getting warmer.

"You like Herbology?" Neville asked, holding up a miscellaneous book.

"Oh, um.. yeah. Like magical creatures... i find it pretty interesting to read about.. but unfortunately I don't have the biggest green thumb our there, so hands on is a whole different story..." I slowly got quieter as I rambled on and he handed me my things.

"I haven't really met someone besides Professor Sprout who was interested in Herbology more than just another class." Neville smiled. I was really happy to talk with him. Ron, Hermione and Harry were great friends, but they seemed much more invested in each other than anyone else. Neville seemed to care about everyone and the school as a whole, and it was nice, "So, what class do you have now?"

"Herbology actually." I smiled up at him.

"Same! D-Do you want to walk there together?" Neville asked looking away.

"Well considering I don't really know where it is, that would be nice." We both laughed.


	7. HerbologyLunch

Neville and I walked through the winding corridors until we finally reached the greenhouses. It was a mostly silent walk. I was playing with the hem of my skirt and Neville with the straps of his bag. Occasionally he would give me a tip to identify where I was in the castle. Like a certain statue or painting I could remember. He was very helpful. When we entered the greenhouses we were the only ones there, except for Professor Sprout.

"Professor. This is Devan, the new transfer student from Beauxbatons." Neville introduced me. I gently shook the professor's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you darling." Professor Sprout beamed. I nodded in agreement and sat down in the chair closest to the front of the class and sat my books down on the table. As Neville talked to Professor Sprout about his plant, I glanced over my schedule for the rest of the day. After this class I had Lunch, then Charms, Potions and finally dinner.

"What are the rest of your classes?" I turned and saw Neville sitting down next to me. I silently handed him my schedule and he handed me his. We looked over each other's classes, "You have Art as your first elective?"

"Well, my moms the teacher..." I mumbled. He smiled and nodded and continued looking over the paper.

"Seems like we have most everything together, except for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." He told me as he handed back my schedule.

"You aren't taking those electives?" I asked, placing my schedule in the cover of one of my books.

"Well I can't really say I had the best experience in Care of Magical Creatures in my third year, so they let me drop it. And I have Divination the opposite hours." Neville laughed. We continued to talk until more students started to flood into the greenhouse.

"Okay students! Today we will be learning about the Self-Fertilizing Shrub..." Professor Sprout started. I didn't lie to Neville, I really was interested in Herbology but I couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Despite being his god-sister, despite my father being some of the only family he has left, we hardly talked. I mean I guess I couldn't jump to conclusions yet, it was only the second day of the school year, but it still made me feel uneasy. I continued to think about it, drowning Professor Sprout's voice in and out.

"You will be issued an essay on these..." I heard her voice say minutes before the bell rang to signal lunch, "Okay. You're all dismissed." All the students started to gather there things and headed towards the door.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice question, I looked up and saw Neville with a worried look on his face, "You looked out of sorts during class."

"Huh? Oh yeah.. I'm fine.. just.. contemplating a few things." I said, giving him a weak smile as we exited the greenhouse.

"Pengu!" I heard a voice yell as I was pulled into a crippling hug. As I pulled away I noticed it was Kailene.

"I just got in from Care of Magical Creatures, so I decided to stop by and walk to lunch with you." She smiled. She looked behind me and gave me a questioningly look. I followed her glance to Neville.

"Oh,um.. Kailene this is Neville. Neville, this is my younger sister Kailene. She's in Ravenclaw." I introduced them. They gave each other a smile and a slight nod.

"Come on Pengu! Let's get to lunch. I'm starving. You know earlier..." My sister trailed on as she latched on to my arm and dragged me towards the Great Hall. I turned around to see Neville looking down and returning to the Greenhouses. I felt kind of bad since I wanted to spend a bit more time with Neville.

When we entered the Great Hall we saw that it was nearly empty, with students dotted scarcely at each table.

"Kailene!" A few Ravenclaws shouted her over to them. She simply looked up at me, asking permission.

"Go! You can talk to me anytime." I smiled as she gave me a quick hug and ran over to the girls. I looked over at them for a moment. It was nice, she had made friends quick. I looked over at the Staff Table and saw my mom talking to Professor McGonagall.

As I started to walk towards the Gryffindor's table I got pushed down, hard, my glasses and books flying everywhere. When I looked up I could barely make out the platnium blonde hair of Draco and his friends laughing again.

"Are you okay?" A hand appeared in front of my face. I looked up more and squinted at the person and noticed it was the other transfer student from Durmstrang. He was tall and fairly muscular, but lean, wearing slytherin robes over his uniform. He had medium length black hair, pulled back into a pompadour like style. I took his hand and pulled my self up.

"Yeah. Thanks." I breathed, gathering my things.

"Finnian. What are you doing?" Draco asked as Finnian helped me with my things.

"Helping this girl." Finnian rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Draco asked as if he'd never heard of such an action.

"Because it's a nice thing to do. Not everyone is as cold blooded as you." Finnian told him as he stood up straight. He towered over Draco. Draco was about 5ft 9' and Finnian easily reaching 6ft 2'. I stood up also, feeling even shorter than I was. Draco turned towards me.

"So you're Sirius Black's daughter?" He spat. I simply nodded trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "And you were almost sorted into Slytherin."

"And every other house." I sighed remembering the event from yesterday. When I finally looked up, he was just smirking at me and all his other friends were walking towards the Slytherin table. Shaking, I tried to put my glasses back on my face before I noticed a huge crack in the right lens. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Before I could try to get my wand out of my boot...

"_Oculus Reparo_." He moaned.

"Than-" I began with a smile.

"_Don't_ mention it." He requested as he turned away. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione and Neville.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" Ron shot. I looked around and saw everyones disapproving faces.

"He.. just.. he pushed me down and the transfer student helped me up." I stated, it was silent for a moment before I realized I didn't answer the real question, "He just said something about 'blood-traitors'. I drowned him out though." I choked, grabbing some bread. We sat in silence for a while. "Um... I should really get going to Charms. I don't want to be late." I mumbled, tripping over the tables bench and pulling myself back up.

"It's only 12:40, Class doesn't start until 1." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, well I don't really know the way, a-and I think I left my books in th-" I stuttered until I felt arms wrap around me. I turned around and noticed my mom.

"Congratulations Pengu!" My mom nearly shouted, I saw numerous students' head's turn our direction and I could hear Ron snicker from the nickname.

"Thanks." I groaned. I turned towards my table. "Um, everyone this is my mom. Rayna Black, she is the new Art teacher here." They all nodded and said hello. "Mom, this is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley."

"Ahh yes a Weasley!" My mother spoke, excitedly shaking his hand. Ron looked scared to say the least, "I know your grandmother!"

"Uh, mom..." I started, "You're being vague."

"Ahh, right! Cedrella Black... er, well Weasley! She was at my wedding, being related to my husband and all. I've also talked to your father a bit. Very interested in the Muggle things I've come to learn about." My mom beamed with happiness and Ron gave her a struggled smile back.

"Well we must be going now." I exclaimed, practically pulling my mother away.


	8. Dinner

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Charms was easy enough, we just reviewed things from past years, to make sure everyone still remembered it. Professor Flitwick was a very easygoing teacher, and very helpful. As for Potions, it was pretty much the same. Professor Snape had everyone brew a Poison Antidote, for review from last year. Slowly but Surely the class came to an end and everyone filed out of the room.

"Hey, Hermione. Can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked, pulling Hermione aside as we walked through the corridors.

"Yeah, What's up?" She asked.

"We're friends... right?" I inquired. I started to blush. It was such a stupid question, I shouldn't have asked it.

"Of course, Why?" She replied.

"Well I need to talk to you about something..." I paused for a moment, wondering how I should go about this, "Well... Harry is kind of.. in a way... family. I mean... god-siblings and all. But, I just don't think.. I don't think he likes me all that much. I mean we haven't really talked much. And I was wondering. Does he hate me? Or my family? I could understand if he resents us, since he didn't know about us and he had to stay with that other family. I just-" I started to trail off.

"Hey, It's going to be fine. Harry, just has a lot on his mind right now. Umbridge and the Ministry.. I mean.. he's just been having a tough time." Hermione reassured me, "Just, start conversations with him and explain this to him. I'm sure he'll come around." Hermione smiled as we arrived at the Great Hall's doors.

"Thanks Hermione." I smiled up at her. We both entered the Hall. I looked around and saw Finnian. He waved at me and I managed a small smile back. We went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I'd like to begin this with saying, I hope that everyone had a wonderful first day." Dumbledore started. He went through various announcements, mostly just repeating things he had said yesterday, "But before I begin dinner, I'd like to say one last thing. This saturday, we will be holding a small ball." I could hear whispers fill up the hall, "After the events of last year, I would think it nice having a little break." He went on about the information of the dance. From what I heard it was under the same circumstances of the famous Yule Ball from last year. From 8pm to Midnight, fourth years and above, etc. Eventually Dumbledore started dinner but the noise did anything but die down.

"This is exciting!" I heard girls down the table giggle, "We only have less than a week to prepare! This is rubbish!" another girl stated, "We should do this every year! I hear that's what muggle schools do!"

"So Devan. Are you excited about the ball? You were silent at dinner." Ginny asked me as we made our way up to the common room with the others.

"Well Muggle schools hold dances like this regularly, After a while they get kind of boring. I'd think it would be better just to have one every other year or so." I replied as we entered the portrait hole. I suddenly felt myself being pulled to the couch in the common room, when all I wanted was to go upstairs and sleep.

"So you've been to a lot of dances like this then?" Ginny gleefully asked. I rubbed the side of my head. I hadn't personally been to a lot of them really. I just helped friends get ready for them, and I was usually dragged along last minute if my friends didn't get dates. I usually left within 10 minutes. All I ever did was stand there, awkwardly.

"I guess... I mean-" I started off. The girls completely drowned me out, excitedly talking about the ball. I smiled and sat back on the couch watching them chat.

"Excited about the ball ladies?" A tall red head boy stated, as he sat down on the arm of the couch next to me. I recognized him as Ron and Ginny's brother.. Fred... or George.

"Oh, you haven't been properly introduced." Hermione exclaimed. "George and Fred, this is Devan, the new transfer student from Beauxbatons." I smiled up at them.

"Have any tricks to tell them apart?" I laughed.. I was slowly getting much more comfortable around my house mates.

"Physically?" Ginny started, "No."

"But Fred is much crueler than George." Hermione added. We all continued to talk for a while. I stood up and started to head towards the stairs up to the dorms.

"Where ya' going?" Fred asked.

"To sleep?" I questioned him back.

"It's only 10! Stay up and talk! You have to make up for being extremely silent any other part of the day!" Ginny smiled.

"Well then I am getting music. Is that a better decision?" I asked, receiving a in unison 'Yes' from everyone. I walked up to my dorm and over to my bed, and came back down to the common room with a handful of CDs. There was a CD player in the corner of the common room that I took notice of when I first arrived. I sat back down on the couch and shuffled through the CDs with other peoples eye glancing over them also. I handed the CDs to Ron.

"I don't want to pick something that will annoy people. I don't know what anybody likes." I said. He shrugged and looked through them before picking out one CD and walking over to the CD player, He put a CD and walked back. I smiled at the first few notes.

_"You remind me of the babe..."_ The song started. Everyone continued to idly chat with the music playing in the background.

"What kind of magic spell to use!" I sang, forgetting where I was for a second. I saw everyone looking at me, and I started to blush.

"Dance, Magic Dance!" Fred and George yelled. Everyone joined in, dancing around the common room. This continued on for the remiander of the CD. It took everyone a minute to settle down. A slower song started to play.

_"There's such a sad love..."_ The song started, I looked up and realized I had been dancing with Fred. He simply looked down at me and smiled, and I started to blush madly. I looked over at the clock and read 10:30.

"Well I should get to bed." I coughed, "I'll keep my CDs down here, for you guys." I called as I hurried up the stairs to my dorm. My cat was spread across the pillow on my bed. I prepared myself for bed and laid down as Ches, crawled onto my stomach.

_"Sweet Dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree..." _I sang myself to sleep.


	9. Friday

The rest of the week went by like any other first week of the school. Not a lot of homework but a lot of boring review. I was happy this wasn't muggle school though. In muggle school the first few days were filled with 'getting to know each other' exercises, like saying our name and something we liked that started with the first letter of our name. Surprisingly that wasn't just for kindergartners.

It was Friday and Professor Trelawney let us out of Divination 30 minutes early so I headed for the common room. It was empty, I guess everyone else was still in class. I went up to my dorm and picked up the guitar my mother had brought me the other day and went back down to the common room and sat down in a chair facing the fire place. I strummed a few cords as Ches laid down in front of the fireplace.

"_Con unas ansias locas quiero verte hoy_..." I sang as Ches fell asleep.

Kailene's P.O.V.

"Ginny!" I yelled trying to get the ginger's attention.

"Oh hey Kailene." Ginny greeted as she turned towards me.

"Where are you all going?" I asked the group of Gryffindors.

"We were just about to go up to the common room." Hermione explained. I nodded.

"Hey are you going to the ball tomorrow?" I asked them, they both smiled. They seemed happy to have another girl to talk to about it.

"Yeah, I'm going with Dean." Ginny smiled.

"I'm going with Cormac." Hermione responded.

"I got asked to go by the other transfer student Finnian. I decided it would be fun." I smiled up at them. I looked and saw the guys sighing and shifting their feet.

"Hey do you know if your sister is going?" Ginny asked me.

"No. She hasn't really talked to me about it much. She just told me nobody had asked her. It really isn't her scene. Previous school dances she was always dragged to by friends without dates, and she usually turns down any guy who asks her." I sighed, "You two should get her to go! I really want to see her have fun this year!"

"We can try." Hermione answered.

"Well I have to go... you know, get my dress and such. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I called as I ran off.

Devan's P.O.V.

As I finished another song I jumped forward as I heard clapping behind me. Ginny, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were all standing there.

"You're really good!" Ginny stated. I slowly sat down on the couch, placing my guitar in my lap. Ginny and Hermione came and sat next to me while the others filled in everywhere else. It was silent for a little bit, "Sing something else!" Ginny demanded.

"Like what?" I asked, hiding behind my hands.

"How about something we can understand." George suggested.

"Something about love." Ginny added. I nodded and thought about it before coming to a decision. I started to strum the chords.

"_Sometimes we get lost in the night..." _I started to sing. They all listened very closely, _"Why you wanna break my heart?" _As I ended the songthey all started clapping again, "There's really no need for that."

"But your voice is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. I just knew everyone saw my face turn bright red.

"Well I'm going to go read... or something." I stated picking up my guitar and heading up the stairs, with Hermione and Ginny following suit. I set my guitar back in its place and Ches jumped up on my bed.

"Are you going to the ball?" Ginny asked as she entered.

"I don't think so." I answered bluntly.

"You should! It will be fun!" Hermione added. I just laughed and shook my head.

"I think I will go... to the library." I said exiting the room.

"Why won't you go to the ball?" Ginny asked as we walked into the common room. I noticed everyone in the group's head turn towards us. Ginny stopped in front of me so I couldn't walk any further.

"Why are you two so deter-" I started and sighed, "You talked to my sister didn't you?" They both just looked at each other. "I will stop by for like 5 minutes. Does that work for you guys?" I tried to reason.

"You need to have some fun! Get a date, get all dressed up!" Ginny said as she pulled me to the couch. The guys just looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Who says staying in the dorm reading isn't fun?" I looked at Hermione hoping she would agree and let it go.

"Most sane people." George added. I shot him a quick glare. I looked back at Hermione and Ginny.

"You two are so determined, I'm surprised you aren't in Slytherin!" I laughed. They both gave me stern looks and I sighed in defeat, "Look even if I wanted to, I don't have a date nor a dress."

"Those can both be easily changed." Ginny smiled, "Your sister said she was going out to get a dress, you could just accompany her later on tonight! There one problem solved." I gave her an exaggerated sigh as I stood up.

"Again, I was going to the library." I tried to avoid the subject of a date.

"And if I remember correctly, there are 3 guys without a date in this room right now. Since Harry is going with Katie, and Ron with Lavender." Hermione said totally ignoring what I said. I started to blush madly and tried to get to the portrait before anything else could be said, but I tripped on the rug. As I pulled myself up someone started to talk.

"I can solve the second problem," I looked over and Fred was kneeling next to me, "Devan, would you like to go to the ball with me tomorrow?" He smirked as he said my name. There was a long pause as I was to surprised to say anything, "And if you say no, I'll just have to put a love potion in your next drink."


	10. Lunch

The next day was filled with laughter and smiles, but also a surprising amount of angst. A lot of 3rd years and below were mad that they couldn't attend the ball, other girls were just mad they didn't get a date in time. I personally slept in until 10:30am.

"Devan! Devan wake up!" A voice shook me. I rolled over and opened my eyes to see my sister and Ginny standing over me.

"What do you want?" I grunted flipping back over.

"Todays the day of the ball!" Kailene exclaimed. I sighed and pulled my blanket over my head.

"We got your dress and everything set up for you! And it's almost lunch." Ginny stated.

"It's no use. We'll have to get Hermione." Kailene said in a sing song voice.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yawned. I hurriedly got ready. I didn't take a lot of time out to do my hair and makeup since I was going to do that even more later on tonight. I simple brushed out my hair and applied mascara. I threw on a simple outfit to wear for the majority of the day. I grabbed a blanket off my bed and wrapped it around me.

"Seriously?" Kailene looked at me and shook her head.

"Why are you even here, _Ravenclaw_?" I gave her an exaggerated evil stare.

"To wake you up. I was going to go watch the gryffindor quidditch tryouts later on. You know, cheer Ginny on?" Kailene expressed as we walked down the stairs.

"Sure they won't think you're a spy or something?" I inquired. They simply laughed it off, "When are the try outs anyway?" I asked as I sat down in a chair by the window of the common room.

"3pm. After Lunch." Ginny answered.

"Ah, you managed to get her up!" Hermione chimed. She walked in though the portrait hole with the regular Gryffindors following behind her.

"Uh, Kailene, Luna was looking for you." Neville spoke. Kailene jumped up.

"Thanks!" She beamed, "I will be going then. Ginny make sure she doesn't go back to sleep." Ginny nodded and I wrapped myself further in the blanket. Everyone sat around idly chatting.

"Hey we should get to Lunch." Ron stated.

"Do you ever not think about food Ronald?" Hermione mused. I stood up and walked up to the dorms as everyone exited the common room.

"You're not coming?" Neville asked.

"I am. I just have to go put my blanket back." I replied. I threw my blanket on my bed and headed out of the portrait hole, "So are you going to the ball?"

"Yeah. I asked Luna to go with me this morning." Neville blushed. I smiled despite feeling bad that I wasn't going with him. I liked him, but Fred was an amazing person also. Despite only talking and dancing with him for about an hour or so during our first day here , I got to learn a lot about him, and even more about the whole Weasley family.

We made our way down to the Great Hall. Like every other day, it was nearly empty at the beginning of lunch. I sat down silently at the Gryffindor table, Neville and Fred sitting on either side of me. It was like any normal lunch, I slowly started to learn more about everyone. Neville lived with his grandmother, Hermione's parent's were dentist's, and The Weasley's all went to Egypt a couple of years back. Harry didn't talk much, and I was scared to ask any questions since I knew his personal life and family were a very touchy subject.

"So what about you? What's your life like?" Fred asked.

"Well obviously my mom is an art teacher. So me and my sister usually go to school wherever she teaches. And I'm pretty sure everyone knows about my father already." I claimed, picking around at the food on my plate.

"You must've been only a year old when Sirius was..." Hermione started.

"Yeah." I cut her off, "So as a result I don't really remember anything about him from then. But there is one story my dad likes to tell me about in his letters. It has to be my favorite." I smiled and looked up at Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_"Hello!" Rayna greeted as the Potters poured into the small cottage off in the outskirts of Devon, England. The cottage was small, just big enough for the family of three. Despite it being small in overall size, it felt quite open. In the August afternoon the home smelled of the Moly and Agapanthus flowers growing around the home. The windows were opened wide, to let the warm air in._

_"Sirius!" James greeted his old friend. They gave each other a big embrace as Rayna led Lily and baby Harry to the living area._

_"Thank you again for Harry's present, Sirius." Lily exclaimed as she set Harry down on the rug of the cottage._

_"It was nothing really! I can tell he will be a great flyer, just like his father!" Sirius beamed._

_"So this is little Devan!" James smiled, as he looked at the baby girl in Rayna's arms, "Happy birthday!" Everyone sat down in the living area, talking and drinking tea as they watched Harry and Devan play in the middle of floor._

_"Who knew life would move this fast?" Rayna smiled, as she watched the two play._

_"Let's take a family photo! Save the moment." Lily suggested. Everyone stood up in front of the small fireplace as James set everything up. Sirius picked up his daughter from the floor, and Lily her son._

_"Okay on the count of 3. 1..." James started, as he ran back in front of the camera, "2..." He wrapped his arm around his wife, "3!" Everyone smiled their brightest._

I smiled as I unlatched the necklace from around my neck. I opened the book shaped locket, and set it in front of Harry. I watched as he looked down at the locket's photo. "My mother has another version of this photo. I guess my dad was able to copy the original photo and shrink it down into a locket size. I think my dad has the original."

Harry watched as the six figures looked at each other smiling. I started to tear up a bit as I looked at Harry. To see this boy who this past week was having such a horrible time, have this moment of relief, was amazing. He slowly handed the locket back to me, as I wiped away a tear.

"I miss that..." I told him. Fred put his arm around me to comfort me, and the rest of the lunch went on silently. Eventually Neville and Hermione left for the library and Ron, Ginny and Fred started to leave to practice for the tryouts later on.

"Harry?" I started as we all got up from the table.

"Yeah?" He asked as he walked towards me. I started to mess around with the sleeves of my jacket.

"I just wanted to say i'm sorry." I disclosed as we walked behind the Weasley's.

"What for?"

"Well.. I just felt like I needed to apologize. I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel towards my family... well my mother, sister and I. We could have taken you in... but Dumbledore decided before we could speak. I wish-" I wept. I felt so bad for everything that happened to him, and I felt partly responsible for his life with the Dursleys.

"It's alright! You were young and had no idea what was happening, and if Dumbledore put it into motion then it probably was for the best. It's going to be fine." He smiled. I couldn't help but pull him into a hug. He was surprised for a moment, but eventually relaxed into the hug and patted my back. "Come on! I have to go practice!" He smiled as we ran to catch up with the Weasleys.


End file.
